Knuckles The Echidna
__TOC__ General Knuckles is a red echidna from the Sonic series. He is Sonic's friend and at the same time rival and also the guardian of the Master Emerald. His first appearance was Sonic The Hedgehog 3. During the events of the story, he was duped by Dr. Robotnik into thinking that Sonic and Tails were after the Chaos Emeralds, and Knuckles would do anything to stop them. However, after losing to Sonic in a battle in the Hidden Palace Zone, he realized he had been tricked and decided to help the blue speedy hedgehog in his quest after seeing Robotnik steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles also appeared in other Sonic games including his own game, Knuckles Chaotix for the Sega Genesis 32X. Attributes Knuckles is the game's "Slow but strong" character, though some of his attacks are relatively quick in attack speed. Knuckles is known to have an amazing recovery both vertical and horizontal (though Sonic has slightly more vertical distance than Knuckles). Knuckles has very strong attacks but at the cost at being very slow (notably F-Smash which is currently his slowest Smash attack, 2nd slowest attack in his moveset overall and one of the slowest attacks in the game). Knuckles does have rather fast attacks. Spin Dash and his aerials have very quick attack speed (though his Bair is his slowest aerial move). Spin Dash helps him combo very well can deal a total of 5 Hits and 55% if used correctly with his aerials. His Glide attack is his fastest and also one of his strongest finishers (can KO under 75% and 85% reliably). Knuckles has a great air game and he is very hard to edgeguard and gimp due to his Glide Attack which can be deadly at moderate damage. Knuckles also has his flaws. He has very slow attacks combined with his critical problem, lack of range. Fsmash is most relaible kill move and is significantly slow and has one of the shortest range game. His Dspecial can be used for mindgames and edgeguard but its his slowest attack in his moveset (also the slowest attack in the game) and it leaves Knuckles wide open due to very huge ending lag. Knuckles is ranked 23nd (in the E tier) due to his extremeley "very high risk, very high reward" gameplay, having very poor range and his very slow KO moves and below-average matchups. However, he has many reliable kill move and Spin Dash is one of his best moves dealing great damage combined with aerials. He also has a great air game. Knuckles' Normal Moves Jab *A quick jab which can be followed by a straight punch if the player presses 'A' again. This jab has excellent range and priority. The punches deal 4% and 5% for a total or 9%. Forward Tilt *Knuckles lunges forwards, punching with both fists. The attack deals 10% damage and near-horizontal knockback. Up Tilt *A somewhat far-ranged uppercut attack that sends enemies flying upwards with moderate power. It causes 9 - 10% damage, with the optimal power and damage occuring closer to Knuckles. Down Tilt *A quick, short-ranged low punch attack that deals 8% damage and sends enemies upwards. Nair *Knuckles does a powerful spinning attack while curled in a ball. It deals 10% damage and solid knockback. Fair'' *A slightly downwards-aimed punch attack that hits opponents horizontally with above average knockback and does 6 - 12% damage. '''Bair *Knuckles turns and elbows backwards after a slight delay. It's a slow, but powerful aerial that deals 13% damage. Uair *A firey upwards punch attack that is fast and has solid power. It deals 7 - 11% damage. Dair *Knuckles performs a double axe-handle that hits enemies straight down for a relatively powerful spike. This attack is a bit slow, but a powerful way to finish off an enemy. Deals 12 -14% damage. Side Smash *This is Knuckles' strongest normal KO move. He pauses and winds up his fist for a moment, then lunges forward with an explosive punch that sends enemies flying. Deals 17% if Knuckles is very close to his opponent, and 21% if just his fist or the explosion connects. Up Smash *Knuckles performs a slow, but hard-hitting upwards double-fist attack. It's a powerful finisher that deals 15 -18% damage. Down Smash *A powerful attack in which Knuckles slams the ground with his fist. It can bury enemies in the ground if performed very close to enemies, but if farther away enemies are hit with a powerful horizontal blow. Deals 17% damage in either case. Dash Attack *A quick headbutt attack that deals 7 - 11% damage and solid knockback. It leaves Knuckles open to counter attack if it misses. Forward Throw *Knuckles kicks the opponent forwards with relatively low power. 9% damage. Back Throw *Knuckles leap-frogs over his opponent for a relativley low-power backwards toss. 8% damage. Up Throw *An upwards toss that deals 9% damage and is useful for juggling setups. 9% damage. Down Throw *Knuckles bounces his foe off the floor, sending them upwards. This throw can combo into some aerial moves. Deals 8% damage. Knuckles' Special Moves Category:殲擊機